Fighting for You temporarily on hold
by Dancer of the Dark
Summary: **Full Summary Inside**
1. Ammunition

Fighting For You

~~Summary~~

Marina Brooklyn Porter is a girl with ADD, ADHD, and dyslexia. She has never met her father and lives with her mother and step father and three older brothers (different birth father than her). What will happen when she is quickly thrust into a world she didn't even knew existed? When will she understand that her life could be over with one wrong move?

~~End~~

Introduction

"I don't care if she is your child, Zeus. I am blessing her with the powers of the ocean." Poseidon said, placing his hand upon the baby girl's head.

"She will be special." Aphrodite said, also giving the child a blessing.

"By blessing her, we are making her powerful, Zeus. She will have a couple powers from each god. Do you realize this could keep her chances of living at an all time high?" Apollo said, looking at Zeus and placing his hand on the girl's cheek, giving her powers of the sun.

"Do all of you realize that when she gets older, she will be in the fight of her life? Many people are going to be after her power." Zeus argued, but no one listened. This child was probably going to be dead before she even turned sixteen. Everyone was going to want her power. He was trying to keep his daughter safe and having a power from each god was not going to keep her safe. She had every power now except for Hades.

"Someone return her to her mother. I don't want to look at the child anymore." Zeus said, storming off to his chambers. Poseidon looked at the baby girl that he held a soft spot for, for some reason, and picked her up.

"I shall take her home." He said and received nods from everyone. As soon as Poseidon returned her to her crib, he bent over and kissed her forehead.

"I will protect you, little one. I promise." He whispered. Why did Poseidon promise such a thing to a demigod that wasn't his own? Zeus pondered, sitting in his chambers. Why would he care so much? What was in little Marina's future? Did Poseidon care because her name means 'of the water'? Why would Zeus's child have such a name? And why would the gods find her worthy of all their blessings?

Chapter 1: Ammunition

"Miss Porter, could you answer the question on the board?" Mrs. Williams asked. I glanced over at my friend Peter, hoping the words weren't moving around on him, but he gave me a look saying my hopes were in vain. The letters jumbled.

"No, I can't. Sorry." I muttered and looked down at my paper and sighed in defeat.

"Are you trying to be smart with me, Miss Porter?"

"Obviously, if she were smart, she would've answered the question, Mrs. Williams." Ashley, the Yancy Academy snot, said smirking. I glared over at her.

"Enough." Mrs. Williams said, dropping the subject. "We are going on the field trip today and I expect everyone to be on their best behavior."

"That witch! She hates me!" I exclaimed as Peter and I walked up the steps of the museum. "I just don't get why everyone hates me and not the people who deserve to be hated."

"Don't let it bother you, Brookie. They don't deserve your time or waste your breath." Peter said, putting a hand on my shoulder. See, Peter and I have known each other for years. He's a year older with blond hair and amazing hazel eyes. No, I do not have a crush on Peter Wilson, he's like a brother...literally. He's my stepfather's son from another marriage. The only good thing about Robert, my stepfather. Besides, why would he like a girl like me anyway? I have curly jet-black hair that falls below my shoulder blades, cerulean eyes (bluer than the waters surrounding Easter Island), pale skin, and I'm short. I'm only fourteen.

"I'm not letting it bother me. Who says it's bothering me?" I asked.

"Brooke...you're seething." I frowned deeply at him and looked away, only to see my other two brothers, Jason and Jim, they are twins if you didn't guess. They are sixteen and a deep pain in my rear. Both have flaming red hair that they get from their father (A man who died way before my mom even met my dad) and brown eyes. My other brother, Kyle, has already graduated from Yancy Academy and is attending NYU to please my mother. And Peter has three older brothers of his own, Emmett, Gene, and Ryan. So, altogether in the house we have eight kids.

"Hey, guys." I said when they caught up to us.

"Hey, lil sis and Peter." They said simultaneously. I rolled my eyes. Must they always do that?

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked, stopping and turning to face them.

"Well, we ran out of money and-"

"No." I said sternly and they hung their heads and gave me the puppy face, did I mention they were taller than me by nearly ten inches? I'm only 5'5! "You guys are terrible. Taking money from your defenseless baby sister." I grumbled as I pulled out a ten dollar bill and handing it too them. "Go nuts."

"Thanks, baby sister!" They exclaimed, each kissing a different cheek of mine and running off to be with their friends again.

"I swear they are terrible with money." I said, looking over at Peter.

"Yeah, they are, aren't they?"

"Attention students, I am Mr. Brunner and I will be giving you your tour today through the museum, I expect you all to pay attention." Mr. Brunner was not what I was expecting as a tour guide. It's not because it was in a wheelchair or because of the scraggly beard hanging from his face. It was because he just didn't seem like the type of man to be working in something like this.

I glanced over at Peter and furrowed my eyebrows. "So, follow me and please be silent for others." He said, proceeding to enter the building with us behind him. I listen to him drone on and on about mythology before we were finally allowed to leave.

I felt my pocket and noticed my phone was gone. Everyone else had already made it out to the buses. "Peter, I left my phone in there. You go on and I'll catch up. Mom would kill me if I lost another phone." I said walking quickly back inside the museum.

No one was in sight, because the museum was probably being locked up right now with me inside, but museum people don't leave until late...right?

After walking through a few halls, I saw my phone lying in the floor. I picked it up just as I heard something behind me. I jumped and looked around. I quickly shoved my phone into my pocket and started towards the door.

"Can I help you?" I jumped and turned around. A man with graying hair was standing there with a fierce look on his face. I felt my eyes widen.

I cleared my throat. "Um...no. I'm good, thanks."

"You aren't leaving." He said. I turned around to run out, but the man was suddenly standing between me and the door. I looked behind me at the spot he just was but...but...what the heck!

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. The man chuckled.

"You'll find out." He said just as his body morphed into some...bird thing. I screamed and started running in the opposite direction. I felt talons in my arm, making me scream louder. My feet left the ground as it flew upwards. I stuck my hand out in a try for defense, but it didn't work.

"HELP!" I shrieked. It was over almost as quickly as it started when Mr. Brunner wheeled into a room with a boy I'd never seen before. The boy and Peter was holding a sword. The boy threw the sword into the direction of me, but hit bird-man instead. And I fell the seven or so feet to the ground. I crashed to the ground and the last thing I saw before my eyes closed was a puddle of blood and the boy that had probably saved my life _and_ possibly broke a couple of my bones in the fall.

Percy's POV

I ran forward, hoping to get there in time to catch the girl, but of course, I didn't. She hit the ground with a cry in pain before her eyes slid closed. I bent over and gently picked her up.

"Chiron, we need to get her to Camp Half-Blood. By the looks of it, she may have some broken bones." I said looking over at Chiron.

"We need to get her there fast." He agreed. We walked out of the front door, earning confused looks from everyone. Thankfully, most people from Yancy had left, so not only would I not have to see anyone I knew, but I wouldn't have to deal with someone seeing her.

We got a cab and paid him enough so he would drive really fast. We would've called the Fates, but we really didn't have time to hear them arguing over who got the eye.

We finally arrived at camp and I took her straight to the infirmary. I laid her on the bed and a nurse started tending to her immediately. I reluctantly walked out of the infirmary and went to find Annabeth and Grover.


	2. Discovery

Fighting For You

CHAPTER 2: Discovery

I felt my eyes open and I looked around. I was in some sort of infirmary. It was obviously nighttime. I went to stand up, but winced at the pain in my back. My ankle was throbbing and I had a bandage around my arm that you could see blood seeping through.

I looked around, but saw no one and I definitely couldn't stand up to go find someone. I grimaced and patted my pockets for my phone, but it was gone. I sighed and looked at the tables on either side of me, but there was nothing. Isn't there supposed to be a nurse button and whatnot?

Suddenly, a door opened and someone approached me. "Hey! You're up!" A boy exclaimed. He was the boy that saved me.

"Um...yeah."

"Marina, right?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Brook."

"Okay, I'm Percy Jackson."

"Where's Peter?"

"Peter? I don't know a Peter..." He said, thinking for a minute before frowning. " Here, drink this. It'll help the pain." I took a large drink and gasped, it was amazing.

"This is amazing! What is it?"

"It's nectar." He said. I felt better instantly. "Here, use these." He said, handing me crutches.

"Is my foot broken?"

"Just severely sprained, but I was told to make sure you don't walk on it." I tried to stand and accomplished it. Yay! "You want me to show you around and find you some new clothes?" I nodded eagerly and he led me outside.

"Annabeth!" He called. A girl with dark brown hair and gray eyes approached us.

"It lives." She said, smiling at me. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know. Weird, I guess."

"I'd feel weird too. Come on, let's get you some clothes." She led me away. "This is the cabin I stay in. I'm a Daughter of Athena."

"That's a cool nickname...you must be really smart." She gave me a questioning look before realization crossed her face.

"Percy was suppose to explain everything to you." She grumbled.

"For the record, I just woke up..." I said, defending Percy slightly.

"I guess that's true too." She said handing me a pair of camouflage short shorts and a black tank top. "You can keep those, they don't fit me right." She said and I walked into a bathroom and slipped them on. I walked out and she handed me my black converse.

"What am I going to do about clothes later on?" I asked.

"Well, we are probably going to send someone to your house to get some or someone will escort you there to grab some. Either way. We'll have to talk to Chiron first." Annabeth handed me a hair brush.

"So, Marina, how do you really feel?" She asked as she watched me brush through knots in my hair.

"Defied. I've always believed in science Things that science can prove and that...what happened...definitely wasn't scientifically proven. Oh, and you can call me Brook."

"That's a nice way to put it. Get used to the unnatural. It's your life now." She said, handing me a ponytail-holder. I pulled my hair up and we walked out of the cabin.

"Percy, we need to take her to Chiron and you need to explain everything to her." Annabeth said, but she was pulled away by three other girls, wanting to talk to her.

"Well...I guess it's just me and you now. So, you have any questions?"

"Yes...what did Annabeth mean when she said she was 'Daughter of Athena'?"

"All of the people here...we're..._special_. We are what mythology calls demigods. Do you know what demigods are, Brook?"

"Half human, half god...right?"

"Yeah, I'm Son of Poseidon. Now, what's your question?"

"Am I a demigod?"

"Yes, but you're undetermined. We don't know who your parents is yet."

"Dad...it'll be a man." I corrected. I glanced around at all the cabins and campers and everything. There was a lake. "Can we go swim later? I love water."

Percy smiled. "You're taking this better than I thought you would. And yeah, we can. I love water too."

"I figured you did considering your father controls it."

"Well...I guess since you can swim, our dads get along..."

"I don't know actually. Maybe they have a love/hate relationship. I almost drowned in the ocean twice in the past. I don't think they get along all the time. Then again, I swim a lot."

"Here we are, this is the Big House."

"Well that's creative." I said sarcastically and Percy laughed.

"Yeah, come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I glanced at Percy out of the corner of my eye and smiled. He was crazy. We went out a back door and I found myself in a clearing of strawberries. There was a man and a centaur at a table playing cards.

"Brook, this is Chiron and Mr. D."

"Oh great...another one." Mr. D said, not even glancing my way. I raised my eyebrows. "I mean, ah, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, blah, blah, blah. Don't expect me to like you."

"Don't take it personally, when I first came, he threatened to feed me to the monsters."

"And that threat still stands." Mr. D said, still not looking at us.

"Wait...is that Mr. Brunner?" I asked Percy. He glanced at me and nodded.

"I am to be called Chiron here, Brook." I nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Percy, have you explained everything to her?" He asked, turning to Percy and setting his cards face down on the table in between him and Mr. D.

"Yes, I have and she took it surprisingly well." Percy stated.

"Alright, well, get Grover and you can go to her house and get her some clothes. Annabeth needs to stay here. Do you know how to get to your house from here?" He asked, turning to me.

"That depends...where are we?" I questioned.

"Long Island." I nodded.

"I should be able to find it."

"Okay, try to be back before nightfall." He said, before turning his attention back to the card game. Percy and I walked back through the Big House and out the front door.

"Hey, Grover!" Percy called and a half-man, half-goat type thing ran over to us. I felt my eyes widen and I took a step back.

"Hey, calm down. It's just Grover. He's a satyr." Percy explained. I nodded and Percy did the unexpected, he grabbed my hand.

"Hey, Percy! This must be Brook, right?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, we need to go to her house and get her some clothes...do you want to go?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Then, yeah...I'll go."

We walked off camp grounds and walked for a little while before we saw a bus stop. We got on the bus when it came around and I saw the street I lived on, so I pulled the little rope to alert the bus driver to stop. Percy, Grover, and I got off and walked off down the street. We walked up to the house and knocked on the door. I had left my key at the camp. Peter threw open the door and engulfed me in a hug, almost knocking me off my crutches. Percy put his hand on my back to keep me from falling.

"Brookie! Everyone was worried. Everyone is here right now, but they are busy."

"Of course they are." I looked at Percy and Grover. "I have eight brothers. Three biological, Kyle and the twins. Four step-brothers. I'll get my mom and you guys can talk to her."

"Grover can explain to your mom, I'm helping you."

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, feeling left out.


	3. The Shocker

Fighting for You

Chapter 3

I glanced at Peter and then back at Percy and frowned. It's very clear that I can't just tell him what was going on. "Um...It's nothing, Peter. I just had a little, ah, accident." I said, walking passed him and into the house with Percy and Grover. I found my mother speaking with Emmett and Kyle.

"Are they in trouble again?" I asked and all three eyes snapped to me immediately.

"Brook! Are you alright? What happened to you?" My mom exclaimed.

"Grover will explain everything, alright mom?" I gave her a look saying not to question it.

"Sis?" Kyle questioned.

"I'm okay, Kyle." I said and grabbed Percy's arm. "Come on." I muttered as Grover went over to talk to my mom. Thankfully, Robert wasn't at home right now, so we didn't have to worry about him.

Percy and I went into my room and I started packing, "How much will I need, Seaweed Brain?"

"Did you just call me Seaweed Brain?"

"Yes, I did. Now, how much do I need to bring?"

"I would bring as much as you will need, therefore, a whole suitcase." I nodded and pulled out my zebra print suitcase and a small zebra print duffel. I packed out my clothes and swimsuits into the suitcase and my shoes into the duffel. I also packed the necessities.

"I'm done." I said and Percy nodded and grabbed my duffel. I went to get my suitcase, but Percy got there before me.

"Tell me, how exactly did you plan on rolling that while on crutches?" Percy smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I didn't." We were about to walk out of the room when James and Jim cornered us.

"Okay, tell us..."

"...what's going on."

"I'll stay in contact, guys. I promise." I said and hugged my brothers tightly.

"Fine, but promise you'll tell us eventually?" James asked and I sighed and looked at my feet.

"I can't make a promise I don't know if I can keep. All I know is that I will see you guys soon." They nodded.

"I love you, sis." They said simultaneously.

"I love you too, be good for mom. She has a hard enough time with Kyle, Emmett, Gene, and Ryan. Okay?"

"No promises, Brookie." Jim said.

"We'll try." James said, elbowing Jim in the side.

"Okay, guys. I have to go." I smiled at them and Percy and I walked downstairs. I stumbled a couple times, but managed to _not _fall down the stairs. We got downstairs and I hugged everyone. Including my mom.

And then we left.

When we arrived back to camp, we met up with Chiron again in the Big House. "Chiron, I think it would be in her best interest to stay with me in the Poseidon cabin until she is claimed. Since she's injured and everything. And I'm sure my dad is okay with it. He loves her, apparently." Percy stated and Chiron thought for a moment and then looked down at my foot.

"Here, eat this." He handed me something. I took a bite and gasped. This was just as good as the nectar Percy gave me earlier.

"What is this?"

"Ambrosia." He took my crutches and I set my foot on the ground. It throbbed slightly, but other than that, it was good as new. "Yes, she can stay with you, Percy. Now, go rest before dinner." We all walked off and Percy and I went to the Poseidon cabin.

"Hey, Percy, can we go swim now or is it too close to dinner?" I asked.

"No, we can go swim. We still have like two hours before dinner, so yeah..." I nodded and grabbed one of the many swimsuits I packed and went into the bathroom. I changed into the zebra print bikini that has a neon green lining. I put the camouflage shorts back on over the bottoms and walked out. Percy was standing there in his swim trunks messing with his sword.

He started to turn around, "Hey, are you...oh wow..." He dropped the sword and it clattered to the ground. His cheeks turned pink.

"What?" I asked and looked down. I didn't have any food or blood or anything on me, did I? No.

"Oh, uh...nothing! I um...I like the color of your swimsuit..." He grabbed two towels. "Uh...come on!" I nodded, watching Percy's back strangely as he walked quickly away. I rolled my eyes and followed him. Once we both jumped into the lake, I immediately felt refreshed. I went under water.

"So, what's you're record for staying underwater?" Percy asked me and I floated back to the surface.

"Fifteen minutes...what's yours?" His eyes bulged.

"No way...I'm Poseidon's son and I can only stay under ten minutes." I grinned.

"Maybe your dad likes me better." I shrugged and Percy laughed, I glanced at the shore, which we had floated away from more than I thought we had.

"Why didn't we invite Annabeth?" I asked and Percy glanced at me before looking at Annabeth, who was training with a couple other people.

"She doesn't exactly like the water."

"Oh right! She's daughter of Athena!"

"Yeah..." He scratched the back of his neck before going under the water. I set my hands on the smooth, glass-like surface and smiled. I really loved being in the water. I wouldn't be surprised if Poseidon was my dad, but I just had a gut feeling that he wasn't. I wasn't really sure what the feeling was, but—suddenly, my foot was grabbed and I was pulled under the surface. I held my breath and Percy came up to eye level with me with a playful smile on his face. I pushed him and moved my finger in a circular motion. Suddenly, a whirlpool gathered around Percy and he was spinning like mad. I started laughing best I could under the water. He stuck his hands out and made the spinning stop. He made a motion for me to follow him to the surface and I did.

"That was mean!" He exclaimed.

"That was payback."

"How did you do that anyway? I didn't even know we could do that..."

"It isn't hard...just move your hand in a circular motion." He tried it and I spun around twice, but it wasn't very strong.

"I just don't see how you're better with water than I am." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" I asked in a baby voice.

He smiled, "Yeah, actually. Kind of." I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?"

"No, not really." He said, dunking me. I came up laughing.

"You are so jealous!"

After dinner that night, I crashed. I was exhausted.

I was awoken by the sounds of voices outside the cabin. I looked at Percy's bed and saw him sound asleep...and snoring slightly. I chuckled and stood up. Creeping out of the cabin, I walked to the side and looked around the corner. Chiron was standing there talking to a man I didn't recognize. He somewhat resembled Percy. Was this Poseidon?

"Are you sure this is her?" Chiron asked.

"Of course, I am sure. Chiron, I'm not sure why Zeus refuses to claim her. It is like he wants nothing to do with her. I don't think he wants to do anything since Thalia."

"That is understandable, but she is a sweet girl...and very powerful."

"That is why he should feel honored to have her as a child, she will bring him great glory, but alas, he doesn't care for her whatsoever."

"I guess she is stuck in this cabin until Zeus decides to claim her...are you okay with that?"

"I do not mind, I'd prefer it, actually." Suddenly, the floor board under me creaked and I gasped as they looked in my direction. I turned quickly to walk off, but froze when I heard, "Brook, come back here." I felt my eyes widen. Let's see, I am in big trouble.

Out past curfew.

Eavesdropping.

Oh yes, I am about to face the wrath of the god of water and a centaur.

Hey, sorry for the small delay there, but there might be another one until I can get my Narnia Fanfic up. I'm kinda stuck between ideas for my Narnia fanfictions and might just upload two stories for Narnia, but I like them both, but I don't want to feel like I'm neglecting my other stories. Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Abilites

Fighting For You

Chapter 4

I took a deep breath and walked around the corner. What was Chiron going to punish me with? Was he going to kick me out of the camp? Was Poseidon going to drown me? I'm in deep crap.

Apparently, my worries were all wrong. "Brook, do you need something?"

"Um...no...I was just...uh...I was, um, sleep walking and then I woke up and saw you two and...uh...I started to walk off, but you called me back here." Great, Brook, let's add lying to that list.

"You, my dear, are a terrible liar." Poseidon stated, fighting a smile. Wait...A smile?

"Why don't we try the truth?" Chiron asked and I sighed.

"I woke up to the sound of voices, so I got curious and came to inspect." I stated, dipping my head to look at my feet.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Poseidon stated, grinning. Okay, I didn't really picture him as the type to joke around...

"You know it is against camp rules to be out after midnight. However, it is only your first night here, so you are let off the hook."

"Thank you!" I said gratefully. Poseidon was watching me carefully.

"So, um...can I go back to sleep?" I asked...was that a rude way to put it?

"Yes, go on. And have Percy train you a little in the morning, please." I nodded and turned and walked back into the cabin. I laid down and stared at the ceiling until I finally fell asleep.

_Dream_

"Have you completely insane, Brookie?" Peter asked and I frowned, how do I reply to that? Have I gone insane? I stared at my stepbrother and grimaced.

"I'm just saying if we looked for higher ground, maybe I could get cell service and I could call my mom." I argued and he glared.

"We can't go any deeper in the woods, Brook."

"It's not like we can get anymore lost, you know." I exclaimed. "We are already too deep in. We can either stay here and get eaten by a bear or something, or we can go find higher ground so I can get cell service."

"Or we could fall off a cliff since it's dark and we can't see anything!" He yelled.

"Fine, do what you want. If I fall down a cliff and die, you can't have my room." I said, storming off. I kept walking, letting instinct take my muscles as they led me.

"You're far from from home." I heard a voice say from somewhere next to me. "Don't scream!" She exclaimed.

"W-who are you?" I asked, taking a step back.

"I'm Artemis. I'll help you get home." She stuck a hand out, insisting I take it...so I did. She smiled. "Come." She led me to a small clearing. "Keep walking in that direction, you'll find your home."

"What about my brother?" I asked and her face distorted with an emotion that I didn't know.

"You'll find him. Go home, Brook. He'll find his way by morning, I promise." She said and I glanced in the direction she said I should walk, but when I looked back to thank her, she was gone. Wait...did I tell her my name? I shook my head and walked off, eager to get home.

Who was that girl? Artemis? Was Peter really going to get home in the morning or was this a mistake?

I arrived home and went straight to sleep. The next morning, I woke up to Peter standing over me, covered in mud and other things.

"Why did you leave me? I was so worried!" He yelled.

"I told you to trust me and you didn't! I found my way back! What happened to you anyway?"

"I fell down a small embankment."

"Go shower, you smell like zoo." He huffed and walked off.

_End of Dream_

I bolted upright. Did that really happen? Have I met Artemis before? "Hey, are you okay?" Percy asked from the other side of the cabin. I glanced over at him and saw him holding his sword/pen thing and messing with something on a desk.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just had a weird dream...or memory...I don't know." I laughed nervously and stood up, my back popping.

"Get dressed. We are going to train a little after breakfast." Percy stated and I nodded and walked over to one of my suitcases. I grabbed an electric blue tank top, black short shorts and a pair of light blue converses. I took it into the bathroom and changed. I brushed through my hair, which looked terrible, so I forced it into a braid and I put on very light makeup so I didn't look too much like a zombie from lack of sleep.

I left the bathroom and met Percy by the door. "You ready?" He asked and I nodded. We walked to the pavilion and ate a little bit before heading to the arena to train. Chiron caught up with us just as we entered the area.

"Here, Brook. This arrived for you this morning from Olympus. I'm not sure who sent it, but I'm sure it was your father." He handed me a small hair clip with a lightning bolt wrapped in a wave. It was really strange and there was a small sapphire right above the design.

"Press on the sapphire." Chiron said. I pressed the sapphire gently, not walking to break the clip and suddenly, a sword developed in my hand. The hilt was white/gold with the sapphire at the bottom of it. There was the blue sapphire at the bottom and on the blade was a diamond encrusted lightning bolt with a wave of water wrapped around it with a little sun right at the point. The sword felt perfectly balanced in my hands. Right in between the hilt and the blade was a Greek word. Ηλέκτρα.

"What does it mean?" I asked, running my finger over the words.

"Electra, I believe." Chiron stated. "Anyway, I shall let you get back to training." He smiled and ran off. I looked at Percy and frowned.

"He knows something." I whispered, watching Chiron's retreating figure as he walked...trotted?...off.

"What makes you think that?" Percy asked, nervously. "I think I know who your dad is."

"I have a hunch too, but I guess we won't figure it out until I'm claimed." I said softly.

"Come on, let's go train." Percy grabbed my hand and led me away.

Percy stared at me in shock as his sword flew across the arena for the fifth time in an hour. He was sweating bullets know and breathing heavily. "Are you...are you sure you haven't done...this before?" He asked, putting his hands on his knees.

"I'm positive." I grinned and went to grab Percy's sword and handed it to him. "How do you hold that sword? It's heavy!"

"Nah, it's not, you're just weak."

"If I were weak could I disarm you in three minutes flat?" I taunted and he laughed.

"Okay, I better find you a challenge before your ego swells up and makes your head explode." He said and looked around. "Annabeth!" The girl from yesterday walked over to us with a sword in her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Brook, here, has disarmed me five times in past hour. I haven't won once. You try before her head gets too big." Annabeth grinned.

"Okay."

The sound of metal against metal resounded through the arena as Annabeth suddenly lunged forward. I blocked the blow and dove to my right, I slashed out at her, but she blocked me, nearly knocking me to the ground. Other trainers cleared our path seeing as we were traveling crazily everywhere. A crowd had gathered, watching with anticipation, who was going to win? She sent a low blow towards my feet, but I jumped kind of like I was jump-roping and lunged at her right side. Sweat beaded on Annabeth's forehead with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I could feel myself getting tired. Should I just give? No, a voice snapped in the back of my head. I felt my eyes widen. Suddenly, my sword went flying across the arena and I fell backwards with Annabeth's sword at my neck.

"Wow, you're...good." Annabeth breathed.

"That was nearly twenty minutes long!" Percy exclaimed, running over and handing me my sword. Annabeth removed her sword from near my neck and helped me up.

"Let's stop for today." Annabeth suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." I breathed. I pressed on the sapphire again and Electra changed back into the delicate hair clip, which I slid into my hair.

"So, do you want to go do something?" Percy asked and I nodded eagerly.

"Can we go try archery?" I asked and Percy frowned.

"I suck at archery."

"I want to know if I can do it."

"Unless Apollo likes your dad, it's hopeless." Annabeth stated and I laughed.

"No harm in trying." I stated as we walked over to the archery area. I picked up one of the bows and a few arrows and went to stand a few feet away from the target. Annabeth took the spot next to me, but Percy sat down behind us, not willing to try. I picked up an arrow and pulled back on the string. I concentrated on the center of the target and let go. Annabeth dropped her bow as her arrow soared right over the target.

"Look out!" Someone yelled and a couple people dodged her arrow.

"Sorry!" She yelled and then turned her attention to my target, that I was staring at in shock. I got hit it right in the center.

"Beginners luck?" Percy suggested. I shrugged. Annabeth and I shot a few more (most I got in the center and Annabeth managed not to kill anyone).

"Good job." Annabeth smiled as we walked away from archery and towards the pavilion for lunch. After we gave some of our lunch to the fire, Percy and I sat down at the Poseidon table.

"Can I see Electra?" Percy asked, pointing to my hair clip/sword. I nodded and handed it to him. "What if you're a daughter of Poseidon?" Percy asked.

"I don't know? I guess I'm your half-sister then." He frowned.

"But there's a lightning bolt and a sun. You could be anything, really, you know. You love water and can stay under for a crazy amount of time-Poseidon. You're amazing at archery and swordsmanship-Apollo. You could even be a daughter of Zeus, Brook."

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"I don't know." I was about to reply when suddenly, clouds came out of nowhere and it started thundering and lightning. Rain poured like buckets from the sky. The wind whipped through my hair like crazy.


	5. Sealed with a Kiss

Fighting For You

Chapter 5

"Everyone! Back to your cabins!" Chiron yelled, not that he really had too, everyone was already running as fast as they could. Was this really a hurricane?

Percy and I arrived in the Poseidon cabin breathing heavily. "Zeus is mad about something." Percy muttered just as another round of thunder crackled through the sky.

"Really mad." I stated and sat down on the floor. Percy gave me a funny look.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Because I'm wet." I said, leaning back against a wall. He rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. I wonder what was making Zeus so mad. I stood up and made my way over to the door and walked out onto the porch, watching the lightning. Another round of the wicked wind washed through and I ducked back inside. Percy was sitting on his bed in different clothes. I went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of my loose black basketball shorts and a hot pink tank top. When I had forced my soaking wet hair into a braid, I left the bathroom and sat on my bed.

"Percy, I'm so confused." He glanced at me and frowned.

"About what?"

"About everything." I sighed and fell back onto the bed. Percy came over and sat down next to me. "What are you doing?" I asked, peeking at him through my hair.

"Sitting here."

"I gathered that much, thanks." Suddenly, the lights flickered off in the cabin with a loud _pop_. I shrieked and wrapped my arms around Percy's neck in fear. "Scaredy cat." I glared at him, but I don't think he saw. "Are you really scared of the dark?"

I buried my face in his neck and nodded, my face flushing. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Brook. I'm here." Percy put his arms around my waist tightly. Suddenly, the door flew open and banged against the wall next to it. I jumped.

"Percy, Broo—Am I interrupting something?" It's just Grover. Even though I was embarrassed, knowing what this must look like, I still kept my arms around Percy in fear. For some reason, I had always hated the dark. It terrified me to no end.

"No, Grover. She's scared of the dark." Grover fought the door closed and walked...pranced?...over.

"Scared of the dark?" Grover laughed.

"Stop making fun of me!" I exclaimed, but it came out muffled. Percy laughed at that. I untangled myself from Percy and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Anyway, Percy, Chiron doesn't know when the storm will stop, but apparently, it's covering all of New York. He wanted to see the two of you." Grover stated.

"I'm not going out there!" I exclaimed. "Did you see how dark it is?"

"You're really going to have to get over this fear." Grover stated, sounding kind of annoyed. "Annabeth is already over there. He wanted to see her too."

"Come on, Brook. I'll carry you on my back?" Percy suggested. I guess there's no way around it. I stood on the bed and jumped onto Percy back, wrapping my arms and legs around him tightly. Once again, my head was buried in Percy's neck. "You smell good," I muttered. He sighed, along with Grover, and started walking. What? Sue me, I like the smell of saltwater and vanilla.

When we got outside, I noticed the wind had settled down a lot, but it was still raining bullets and thunder and lightning were still louder and brighter than ever.

I found myself shaking. "It's okay, calm down, Brookie." Percy whispered. "Why are you so scared of the dark?"

"I always have been." I whispered, tightening my grip.

"Well, I have a fear of not breathing...can you lighten your grip on my neck a bit?" I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I released some of my grip. "Thanks." Percy gripped my thighs and started walking a lot faster.

We entered the Big House and were out of rain, but I didn't loosen my grip. "Percy...is she okay?" That was Chiron.

"Brook, it's okay. It's not dark in here." Percy said. "She is terrified of the dark."

"Aw, she kinda reminds me a of a monkey right now." Annabeth exclaimed. I glanced up cautiously and saw Percy was right. The lights were on in here. I released my grip on Percy and set my feet on the ground.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He turned to Chiron and I did the same. Chiron was giving me a funny look, but seemed to dismiss it when Grover cleared his throat.

"I have bad news..." He trailed off. Why would he want to see me too? Was this about the other night? Was Poseidon angry about that? He controls rain...right?

"Why is Zeus so angry?" Annabeth asked and Chiron sighed loudly and gave Annabeth a stern glance since she interrupted him.

"I have no idea. Anyway," He shot me a sympathetic look, "Three of your brothers have been kidnapped by Hades. And Hades could be the reason you are afraid of the dark, he could dislike your father, so he's taking it out on you."

"Oh my god..." I felt my eyes widen and my breathing hitched, going faster. "Which three?"

"A really young boy and twins."

"Wh—What about everyone else?" I asked, close to hyperventilation.

"They are all fine. At the moment, they think they were just kidnapped and have called the police, but the police won't be able to do anything. That's where you three come in." He turned to Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. "A quest."

"So...I can't go?" I asked.

"You're not trained enough to do it."

"Chiron, she's an amazing fighter and she could really be of help to us." Percy stated, trying to help me.

"It'll be too risky sending four demigods at once. And...you'll have to be really persuasive to all get out without beads."

"That's where I can come in! I'm super persuasive! I am going" I exclaimed and all eyes came to me.

"You are not going, Brook."

"Yes, I am."

"You are very stubborn, Brook. It's far too dangerous for you to go."

"Why?"

"Because you've only been here a couple days and you've only had one day of training. And you haven't been claimed yet."

"Please..." I pleaded.

"Chiron...Percy's right. Her fighting is immaculate. And she's amazing with a bow and arrow. She could borrow one from one of the Apollos' and go with us." Annabeth said, confidently.

"Fine...Percy, you will guard her with your life, understand? You leave in the morning." Why was I so important? Obviously, Chiron knows something. Something that was enough to get me killed apparently.

"Is Hades out to get me?" I blurted and Chiron looked at me shocked.

"You can all go back to your cabins. Brook, please stay." Chiron turned, motioning for me to follow him.

"I'll wait for you over here, Brook." Percy stated. I glanced back at him and nodded. I followed behind Chiron quickly until we entered an office. His, I guess?

"Brook, what you said..." I was waiting for something like 'that was very unappropriated', but instead, I heard, "Was completely true." My eyes widened.

"He's...why?"

"That, is something I can't tell you until you become determined." He stated and I frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because those are my orders. If it were up to me, then I would've told you immediately after you got here, but as luck would have it, I am not allowed to tell you. However, I can tell you that you are in danger."

"Do you know who my father is?" I asked quietly, but he heard me. He heaved a sigh and turned to look out a window at the rainy and stormy night sky.

"I have an idea of who it is, but I could be wrong. No one will tell me, though the gods and goddesses know." Chiron faced me. "And don't hesitate to ask their help."

"What do you-."

"Goodnight, Brook." He entered a door I didn't even see before and closed it behind him. What did he mean by that? I could ask the gods for help? Was that it? Why won't my father claim me? Seriously, was I that embarrassing? I couldn't be that bad.

I stood there for a good fifteen minutes before turning and walking out. I found Percy waiting near the front door. "Everything okay?" He asked and I nodded. We walked out the door and I took Percy's hand tightly and closed my eyes. Why did I have to be terrified of the dark?

We reached the cabin and found the power had cut back on, thank the gods. I went and sat on my bed, nearly falling asleep instantly, but was awoken by Percy about thirty minutes later. "Hey, I hate to wake you, Brookie, but we really need to pack some things for the quest." And then I remembered. Peter, Jim, and James were taken...by Hades...god of the Underworld. A tear fell down my cheek.

"Uh...it's okay...you can go back to sleep." I started breathing heavily.

"Percy...I'm scared for my brothers." He glanced at me from his spot on the other side of the room. My breathing picked up and I could tell I was about to have a breakdown. Percy must have picked up on it also, because he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I burst into tears

"I know how you feel, Brookie. My mom was kidnapped by Hades my first time here. It sucks, but we will get them back. I promise, Brooke."

"Percy...wh-what if H-Hades won't let us g-go?"

"Then...he won't let us go...we'd find a way out. I can already tell you're mischievous enough and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena...so between the two of you, I think we're set." I think he was just trying to make me laugh now. "You'll be fine and so will your brothers. We all will be." I hiccuped and Percy chuckled. "Your hiccups sound cute." He whispered. I pulled away from him slightly to see if he was serious. He was.

"You're so weird." I whispered, hugging him again. "Thank you, Percy. So much."

"For what? Making you happy?" He asked with an unknown emotion in his voice, one I couldn't identify. I calmed down, reducing to hiccups and and those stupid sounds you make when trying to catch your breath and your chest feels like it's about to shoot through your mouth? Yeah, those.

"For putting up with my silly phobias." I joked. "And mental breakdowns. This is, what? The third one?"

"I didn't keep count, but seriously, I live for this sort of thing."

"Are you trying to tell me you're going to be a psychologist?" I asked and he laughed.

"No, I do not want to be a psychologist. I'm just saying I've never been able to comfort people. You're the first." I pulled away from his and raised my eyebrows.

"Could've fooled me. You're pretty good at it." He sent me an adorable lopsided grin.

"Glad to help out."

About an hour later, we had packed the essentials and a couple changes of clothes into two backpacks and went to sleep. Thankfully, I had a dreamless night and was awoken by Percy shaking me. "Hey, you need to get up now if you want to shower and everything..." I nodded and yawned.

"What time is it?"

"It's six thirty. Sorry, we have to get an early start, plus, Chiron wanted to see us." Percy said, starting to turn around, but as an after thought, turned back to face me. "Oh, and Chiron wanted me to stock your backpack...so you now have a spear, a small shield that will get bigger with the press of a button, like two hunting knives, and a bow and arrows."

"How does a bow and arrows fit into my backpack?"

"It's kind of like your sword..." Percy stated.

"Oh, okay, I get it." I stood up and went into the bathroom and showered. After shampooing and conditioning my hair, I got out. And dried off. I stuck out my right arm to dry it and screamed loudly.

Percy's POV

I put Riptide in the pocket of my backpack so I would forget it and then walked over to my closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, slipping both of them on. Suddenly, A loud scream came from the bathroom. Wow, she has most loudest and most high-pitched scream I have _ever_ heard. I froze and wanted to slap myself for that last thought.

I ran over to the bathroom and started to open the door, but...what if she wasn't dressed? "Brook! Brookie, are you okay?" I yelled.

"Uh...Percy, you can come in." She said, sounding frantic and really shaky. I opened the door and I have to admit, I checked her out immediately. She was standing in a towel that ended over halfway up her thighs. I trailed my eyes up, over her curves-

"Eyes are up here, Percy." I snapped my eyes to hers and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"What happened?" She stuck out her right arm to me and turned it over, showing me her forearm. I gasped at what was on it. There was a large, blue, white, and light yellow lightning bolt covering her entire forearm, but that wasn't what caught most of my attention. Surrounding the lightning bolt was the signs of all the gods and goddesses. Small, of course, but the nonetheless. There was a small trident for Poseidon. A sun for Apollo. A knife for Ares. An owl for Athena. A very intricate heart for Aphrodite. And...well, I think you get it by now. The only god not apparent on her arm was _Hades. _

"Percy...what is it?"

"I think you've been claimed..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to tell her.

"But...but...there's so many..."

"Get dressed." With that, I left the bathroom. I rushed out of the cabin and over to the Athena cabin. I knocked profusely before a very angry Athena guy came out.

"What do you want?" He asked, rudely.

"Is Annabeth up yet?"

"Yes."

"Well, where is she?"

"In here."

"Really, man? Can't you see it's important? Can you get her over here right now?" The guy's jaw tensed, but called Annabeth quietly and she came to the door. I didn't waste any time pulling her out of the cabin and towards my cabin.

"Percy, what the he-?"

"Look at her arm. She's in the bathroom." I opened the bathroom door, pushed Annabeth in and closed the door behind her.

Brook POV

I was just about to put my shirt on, when the door was forcefully opened, Annabeth came tumbling in, and the door slammed behind her. Ah, Percy went to get a smart person.

"Percy wanted me to look at your arm...what happened? Is it broken?"

"Uh...not really. Um, I don't recall getting a tattoo last night...but here." I showed her my forearm and she gasped, fingering the lightning bolt.

"No way...that is seriously cool. I've never seen a god claim their kid by marking them...that didn't happen with Thalia."

"Is that what this is?" I asked, taking my arm away from her and slipping the black Kiss band shirt over my head.

"Nice shirt." She stated. "Anyway, yeah, you've been claimed by Zeus. I'm not really sure why all the gods signs are there, but we can always ask Chiron." I nodded and turned to the mirror. I braided my hair Katniss Everdeen style and stuck Electra into it, holding my bangs back. I turned back to Annabeth.

"Alright, grab some shoes. We need to see Chiron." She said and opened the door. I followed her out, slipping on my Batman converses and walked out the door. I saw Percy talking to Grover. He glanced at us, before quickly walking over.

"Well?"

"She has been claimed. Come on, we need to get to the Big House."

_Thank you for finally claiming me, father._ I thought sarcastically.

_You're welcome._ A voice said back in my head. My head snapped up and my eyes widened. I'm going insane.

_Oh, I see how it is. You've been here the whole time?_ All I heard was a sarcastic laugh. No reply.

When we got to the Big House and found Chiron, Percy literally pushed me forward and stuck my arm out. "Ouch! What the heck, Perseus Jackson?" I snapped and slapped his arm. He jumped.

"You shocked me!...With electricity!"

"What else would I shock you with, Seaweed Brain?" I exclaimed and he just glared. Okay, so last night, we were really close and now...we were arguing like either A) enemies o B) an old married couple.

"Don't call me Seaweed Brain, Short Fuse!"

"That was a very stupid insult name!"

"So? There isn't much to do with electricity or the sky that's insulting."

"Are you realizing you just indirectly called yourself an insult to nature?" I asked and his face turned red with embarrassment or anger, I could pick it out. He made a motion with he hand and suddenly, a glass of water was coming towards my head. I shrieked and ducked, it hit the wall behind me and shattered.

"Are you insane? That was glass!" I exclaimed, slapping his arm again.

"Why do you keep shocking me?"

"Maybe I want to!"

"Can you two just knock it off? Geez!" Annabeth exclaimed and stepped in between Percy and I. Chiron was staring at us in shock.

"What happened between yesterday and today?"

"She was claimed by Zeus and naturally, they start bickering like he and Thalia did." Annabeth explained.

"Whose Thalia?"

"But with Thalia, it was like an instant hate." Chiron stated.

"Well, it seems she didn't get her powers until she was claimed...I guess." Annabeth frowned. "Anyway, look at her arm." Chiron took my right arm and looked at it.

"Daughter of Zeus." He frowned. "I know exactly what this is, however, I cannot explain it. Just remember what I said earlier, Brook." I furrowed my eyebrows, but he changed the subject before I could ask. "You all need to leave within the next hour. She," He pointed to me. "Will feel comfortable in water, as you all already know. I'm just letting you know for future reference." He smiled and we all left. Annabeth and Grover went their separate ways and Percy and I made our way back to the Poseidon cabin silently. Okay, so it's way too awkward now.

I'm apparently not moving into the Zeus cabin until we get back...if I get back, that is. We entered the cabin, still silent. I went out the back door and onto the small beach. I plopped down onto the sand, getting it all over my jeans. I didn't think children of Zeus were supposed to feel this at ease near water.

"Brook?" Percy's hesitant voice carried out to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, not turning to face him.

"Can I talk to you?" I stood up and dusted away the sand from my legs. I walked over to him and stood a small distance away.

"Yes?" He opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated and closed his mouth, he did that three times before he looked frustrated.

"Dammit." He growled, grabbed me by the back of the neck and kissed me roughly.

**Hey, sorry for the fact this chapter is boring and a lot happens in it, but I won't be uploading for a little while because my dance teacher has made a new schedule and I'll be at dance every day of the week up until recital time with is in a couple months. Sorry, but I had to lengthen this chapter more than I really wanted, but I didn't want to leave you too long with questions. Hope you liked it(: R&R please**


	6. Arguments and New Friends

**So sorry for the super late update, but like I said in the previous chapter, I have dance every day of the week up until recital, which is in June. So, until after that, I'll have very little time. This chapter is kind of short, but took me forever to write due to the little time. It's better than nothing though, so R&R(: **

Fighting For You

Chapter 6

~~**Olympus**~~

"She is going to the Underworld." Poseidon informed. Athena's eyes widened and Zeus slowly turned to face his brother, who had just entered the room.

"She's...going...WHERE?" Zeus bellowed. Apollo came into the room, curious of the commotion going on at the moment.

"Whose going to the Underworld?" Apollo asked.

"Marina. Along with Perseus, a Daughter of Athena, and a satyr. I believe they are leaving today actually." Poseidon stated. Apollo nodded in understanding.

"We have to stop them. Hades would do absolutely anything to obtain her power. She wouldn't be able to leave. Why are they going, anyway?" Athena asked.

"Apparently, Hades has taken three of her brothers."

"I hear Marina and Perseus are getting feelings for each other." Apollo gave a cheeky grin.

"Over my dead body." Zeus muttered and grabbed the master bolt.

~~**Camp Half-Blood**~~

I wrapped my arms around Percy's neck and kissed him back, he grinned against my lips and pulled me closer, kissing me roughly. But, something told me to look up. When I did, there was a lightning bolt shooting towards us. My eyes widened and I put my hands on Percy's chest and pushed him back with enough force that knocked us both over. The lightning bolt struck the ground where we were once standing.

"Mmkay...my father didn't like that." I muttered.

"I think Zeus is angry."

"Nah, really? What would make you think that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Brook, Percy, we need to g—" Annabeth froze and took in mine and Percy's positions and the burn spot in between us, "What happened?" I glanced at Percy.

"Ya know, just lying around, attracting lightning, the usual." I said sardonically. Percy stood up and stuck his hand down to me. I took it and he pulled me into a standing position.

"Yeah, well, never mind that, we need to go." She said. I nodded and went inside the Poseidon cabin. "Meet Grover and I near the entrance!" Annabeth yelled. I grabbed my slightly heavy backpack and glanced at Percy haphazardly.

"I'm sorry, Percy." I said and he spun around to look at me.

"Why are you sorry? I kissed you, remember?" He said, looking perplexed at my sudden apology.

"Yeah, but it was my father who tried to kill you, ya know. It shouldn't have happened." I said softly. The look on Percy's face broke my heart, but he composed himself before I could even say anything else.

**Percy's POV**

"It shouldn't have happened." Her words echoed in my head. Why shouldn't it have happened? She didn't feel the sparks?

"Right...come on, we need to go." I said picking up my backpack and heading out the door. I didn't hear her footsteps behind me until I was a few feet away from the cabin. What she said hurt...but I should ignore it.

**Brook's POV**

What was his problem all of a sudden? He knows it shouldn't have happened. It was quite obvious that it shouldn't have. Sure, I felt something, but that could have been the lightning bolt. Who knows? Maybe like Spiderman has his "spidy-senses" tingling, I have my "lighty-senses" tingling. Yeah, that's it.

"So, where are we heading first?" I asked as I got to Annabeth and Grover. Percy caught up about a minute later because he realized he forgot Riptide in the cabin.

"Airport?" Annabeth suggested.

"No!" Percy and I exclaimed together. Percy looked at me in confusion. "What? I'm scared of heights."

"You're the Daughter of..."

"We really need to introduce her to Thalia." Annabeth stated. "Okay, flying isn't an option, obviously, so...I don't know...a train?"

"The closest train station is kinda far...so...we walk?" I ask. Percy nodded. And we started on our way. Annabeth and I linked arms and walked ahead of Percy and Grover.

"So, what was that between you and Percy earlier?" Annabeth whispered. I glanced at her and saw she was grinning.

"What? Oh, nothing. He, um, went to help me off the ground, because I fell, and next thing we know, a lightning bolt is heading towards us." I lied. Annabeth looked at me skeptically, but decided not to question it.

"Hm, did you remember your sword?" I motioned to the hair-clip in my hair. "Good, you'll probably need it." I nodded. We walked in silence for a little while, before I remembered something.

"What ever happened to my phone?" I asked.

"Oh, we returned it to your family. It's not safe for a demigod to have a cell phone."

"Oh..." I frowned, I kind of missed my cell phone...coming from someone who's very addicted to texting. My eye twitched in frustration, I was getting annoyed...with everything. With Percy, cell-phone withdrawals, this crazy new world I'm in, and finally, my father's 'sudden' appearance. I'm not really sure how I like my father..."Hey, Annabeth, who's Thalia?"

"Oh, I forgot we never told you. She's your half-sister, but she joined the Hunters of Artemis. She was once a tree."

"Excuse me? A tree?"

"Pine-cone face." Percy muttered.

"They didn't get along. Anyway, yeah, she arrived at camp with me, a guy named Luke, and Grover. When we arrived, the was a cyclops and she nearly died, however, Zeus couldn't bare to see her die that way, so he turned her into a tree. Then she got poisoned last year, so we had to go get the golden fleece to heal her and it turned her back to a human."

"Oh...wow...my half-sister was a tree."

"That makes you half-pine-cone face." Percy stated. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Grover looked between the two of us, confused.

"What is it with you two? One minute, you're hanging on his back like a monkey because you're scared of the dark and then the next you hate him and vice versa?" Grover asked, Percy just shrugged.

"Percy is just extremely bi-polar." I said, earning a very pissed look from Percy, himself. "Why are you giving me that look? You didn't answer, therefore, I gave my opinion."

"We didn't really ask for your opinion." Percy snapped.

"Oh, I gave it to you anyway, didn't I?"

"Look you two, it's already bad luck that there's four of us going, we really don't need a rivalry between the two of you. Hold your feelings until we get back to Camp Half-Blood when the quest is over!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Bad luck?" I asked, turning my attention to her.

"Yes...well, it's not really bad luck, it's just not supposed to happen, though, we've broken this rule in the past." She explained.

**!**

We arrived at the train station and got tickets to Minnesota, considering we will have to change trains multiple times to stay under the radar. We found a compartment and piled in. Much to my dismay, Grover forced Percy and I to sit next to each other, saying we need to 'forgive and forget'. I wish I knew what we were forgiving and forgetting.

I eventually fell into a light sleep.

**~~~Dream~~~**

I was standing in a room with three figures in front of me, sitting on their knees. "Help us, Brookie." It was Peter and the twins. I gasped and tried to get closer to them, but my feet wouldn't move.

"It amazes me to no end how much you would risk for someone you aren't even completely related to." Another voice said as the scene changed and I was in a throne room. Standing before me was a man in a pin-stripped suit with black graying hair and beard.

"You never give up on family, related or not." I spat, knowing this was Hades. "Why did you take them?"

"Hm, you'll find out soon enough, my dear. Soon enough. Let me give you a hint, you are very powerful. And naïve." The dream changed once again, but the sensation of this change felt as if I were falling. What the heck?

Now, I found myself in a white and gold room with twelve seats sitting in a U shape, much like the cabins in Camp Half-Blood. Everything was much taller than I am, of course. I didn't even come halfway up the leg of the chairs. A man approached me.

"Be careful about your visions." He ordered. "And turn around and go back to Camp Half-Blood."

"Who the heck are you?" I asked.

"Your father." He said, monotone.

"I am saving my brothers, thanks." I said and he let out an annoyed sound. "You hate me that much?" I asked, feeling amused at his frustrations. I had never had someone hate me this much...it felt...refreshing.

"I do not hate you, I just wish you weren't so reckless, child. Your power is something Hades wants. If you go to Underworld, you'll be stuck there."

"And?"

"He will use your powers against us!" He shouted, making me flinch in shock. He was still in his god-height, so it was really freaky.

"Calm, Zeus." Someone said as they entered the room. I quickly realized it was Poseidon. Finally, someone who made sense. "I respect you for wanting to save your family, Marina. However, it is practically a death mission for you."

"I don't care as long as everyone else is safe." I argued.

"Then your days on Earth are very numbered. Does that mean anything to you?" Zeus snapped.

"Not really. I would die for friends and family."

"You cannot be my child." Zeus stated.

"She looks just like you, Zeus." Poseidon said, walking forward and going to my height. "Excuse your father, Marina, he's having a drama queen moment." Poseidon received a bone-chilling glare from Zeus...if looks could kill...

"Come, let's leave him to his thoughts." Poseidon pulled out a small bag and through some sort of powder in my face.

**~~~End of Dream~~~**

I sat up gasping and coughing loudly. Geez, that smells bad! I looked around at Percy, Annabeth, and Grover and realized they were all asleep. It was now dark outside. I slept for that long? I shook myself and tried to go back to sleep, but my ADD and ADHD was really acting up, so I stood up and left the compartment. I found a lounge area in the very back of the train that was nothing but windows, so I sat down there and pulled my knees to my chest, huffing loudly.

"You okay over there?" I jumped and let out a small shriek. I never noticed the boy sitting next to me. He had dirty blond hair and light, almost golden, brown eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just annoyed."

"Small world. I am too." He stated and sat back into the purple armchair he was sitting in. "What's got you annoyed?"

"Boy problems. You?"

"Girl problems." He said and smiling over at me. "Really is a small world, huh?"

"I guess so...I'm Brook."

"Trevor. So, are your problems something I could help you with? I'm pretty good at giving advice." I smiled.

"I don't know. Do you know why guys are so bi-polar?" I asked and Trevor laughed.

"Hm, why are we guys so bi-polar?" He asked himself. "Maybe this guy is really confused about his feelings for you?"

"I never thought of it that way..." I trailed off. Does Percy like me? Maybe Trevor is right? What if Percy is just really confused, because he feels like we should bicker because of who our fathers are, but he wants to be friends or more because of what his heart is telling him...?

"What about you? Girl problems I can help with?"

"Well, my ex-girlfriend, who cheated on me, decides she wants to call me today just to scream in my ear. She's done that...about..." He pulled out his cell phone and counted something. "Sixty seven times."

"Whoa...Um...some of us girls can get really bitchy?" He laughed.

"That's a good way to put it, but I think she's a bit more than 'bitchy'. I swear I was high or drunk through our relationship...have you ever done that? Dated someone and then looked back and go 'what the heck was I thinking'?"

"Oh yeah, I tend to regret most of my relationships...all one of them." I grinned.


End file.
